


Las 50 sombras de Piñera

by orphan_account



Category: Chile - Fandom, Political RPF
Genre: Elecciones, M/M, Presidenciales, Primera vuelta 2017
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kast siente culpa cristiana gay y la naturaleza piraña de Piñera es buena pa’ aprovecharse de las circunstancias. (O la vez que Piñera encontró a Kast autoflagelándose por sentir deseos pecaminosos y se hizo pasar miembro de la escena "sadomasajista").EDIT: Por interno me dieron la idea del título nuevo xDDDD





	Las 50 sombras de Piñera

 

 

Piñera no debería estar deambulando los corredores por su cuenta sino estar rodeado por sus asesores, recordándole a todo momento qué decir y qué no. Y está bien que una u dos veces haya dicho alguna incoherencia o inexactitud histórica, pero ¿quién no confunde un par de cosas de vez en cuando? Después de todo,su fuerte no está ahí, sino en... Dirigir y delegar. Manejar las finanzas y hacer aparecer ganancias para su persona prácticamente de la nada y aún así hacer cuadrar los números (la mayoría de las veces, pero siempre se salía con la suya si lo pillaban, así que aquel era un detallín insignificante). Sea como fuera, Piñera se sentía bastante cómodo ante el debate que se aproximaba. Este tipo de programas apenas tenía rating, e incluso si los chilenos y chilenas le vieran hacer el ridículo, de todas formas el pueblerino estándar no entendía lo suficiente de los debates como para que aquello afectara su voto. La verdad es que estaba cansado y necesitaba despejar la mente aunque fuese unos minutos antes de estar en vivo para todo Chile. 

Fue así como encontró a Kast, que al parecer también se había separado del grupo. Piñera tuvo la esperanza de poder espiar algún hecho relevante que le diera la ventaja en la elección así que no dio a esconder su posición. 

Kast estaba hablando solo, sentado en un escritorio del que parecía un camarín en desuso. Sujetaba con fuerza su pierna derecha y tenía el rostro desfigurado por el dolor. Piñera sentía curiosidad, así que agudizó el oído:

—No acostarás con un hombre como quien se acuesta con a mujer. Eso es una abominación. 

Piñera no era un teólogo experto, pero eso le sonaba a la biblia. Kast seguía murmurando para sí mismo (¿o para Dios?), no podía comprender todo pero Piñera podía escuchar algunas palabras sueltas:

—Oh, perdóname Padre... Pensamientos... Pero solo en pensamiento. Señor, dame la fuerza... Estos deseos... Apártame del mal camino y guíame por tu senda... Dame una señal... ¡Agh! 

Al parecer Kast había recibido su señal, pero desde donde se encontraba Piñera solo podía ver que su rostro denotaba aún más sufrimiento. Kast apretaba su pierna de manera casi dolorosa, ¿podría ser eso lo que le dolía? Kast comenzó a golpear su pierna y a Piñera le sorprendía que nadie más se acercara por los ruidos de dolor. Se encontró asombrado y fascinado, tenía esa embriagadora sensación de ver un desastre natural y saber que no lo detendrías ni siquiera si tuvieras el poder de hacerlo. Como ver hectáreas y hectáreas de bosques protegidos siendo devorados por las llamas y saber que ahora esos terrenos podrían explotarse como antes no sé podía, y que tus ganancias serían más grandes que la vida silvestre acabada. Piñera no sabía qué podría ganar al ver a Kast autoflagelarse, pero la escena le hipnotizaba y producía una exquisita satisfacción. ¿Por qué quién de todos los candidatos podría afirmar que no había fantaseando con ver a sus adversarios sufriendo? Más había algo más, pues en la expresión de Kast había dolor pero también un poco de placer. Quién habría pensado que el hombre era un masoquista. Kast estaba tan distraído que Piñera pudo acercarse más sin ser percibido. Ahora podía notar que había al menos dos cosas interesantes debajo del pantalón del candidato opositor. Sin pensarlo de más, abandonó el sigilo y se acercó hasta hacer notar su presencia. 

—¡Piñera! —gimió Kast. El venido podría deberse al dolor pero Piñera estaba seguro de haber escuchado algo más. No sólo sorpresa y miedo al ser descubierto, sino placer. Lo sabía, Kast era un masoquista. 

—Shh  —le calló Piñera mientras se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta a su espalda. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kast con voz más compuesta (la que perdió un poco su efecto al tratar saliva, nervioso). 

—Tú pediste una señal —contestó Piñera encogiéndose de hombros y arreglando el cuello de su camisa—. Ahora muéstrame lo que tienes ahí. 

Piñera hizo un vago gesto con la mano que bien podría señalar la pierna que Kast tanto se apretaba o la apretada entrepierna. Intentó ocultar su sorpresa cuando Kast efectivamente empezó a desabrochar su cinturón. Dio un par de. Pasos en la dirección de su adversario, sopesando lo que podría hacer con la información que obtendría. Sádico, probablemente gay, cristiano culpable de estar en el clóset. Sus asesores estarían en las nubes si supieran esto de uno de sus adversarios, pero curiosamente Piñera estaba pensando en usar esta información para otro fin.

Aunque Piñera había sido bastantemente vago en sus instrucciones, había asumido que Kast se iba a adherir a esa ambigüedad para solo mostrarle la pierna, sin embargo, cuando levantó su trasero de la silla unos centímetros para poder deslizar su pantalón hacia abajo, también bajó sus calzoncillos. Y Piñera había estado en lo correcto en augurar dos cosas interesantes bajo aquellos pantalones. Kast tenía atada una correa alrededor de su pierna, pero no era una correa normal, sino una con púas volteada hacia el interior, enterrándose en su pierna. Como una correa de entrenamiento de perros bravos. La piel sangraba donde las púas se enterraban, y por el color y estado de las heridas parecía que aquella era una práctica habitual. Kast, además, tenía una erección.

—¿Esto está pasando en la vida real? —preguntó Kast. 

Un poco más decidido de cómo iba a actuar, Piñera respondió a la vez que se acercaba:

—¿Ya habías soñado antes con esto? 

Kast no respondió, pero tampoco era que Piñera le hubiese dado tiempo. Gimió cuando una mano apretó sobre la correa que rodeaba su pierna a la vez que otra acariciaba su entrepierna. Kast se tapó la boca con una mano y puso la otra sobre el hombro de Piñera para alejarlo, pero el movimiento apenas si tenía fuerzas, y el modo en que sus piernas se abrían para darle espacio al otro era más que suficiente para quitarle toda credibilidad a su débil intento de detener la situación. Piñera me sonrió y Kast prefirió cerrar los ojos y convencerse de que todo era uno de aquellos terribles y sucios sueños, que luego podría autoflagelarse, rezar y arrepentirse lo suficiente como para ser perdonado por sus pensamientos impuros. Que a pesar de su falta de fuerzas segura siendo digno de alcanzar la presidencia. 

Kast tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando sintió una boca rodear su miembro, y por poco se desmayó ante la escena de la cabeza canosa de Piñera enterrada entre sus piernas. El placer era inmenso y eyaculó en un cerrar de ojos; ambas manos no fueron suficientes para acallar su gemido de placer.

—Dios mío, qué he hecho. 

Piñera se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano y le sonrió. 

—Sólo sé que técnicamente no estás yaciendo con un hombre. Estás sentado y yo de rodillas. Ahora levántate y apoya tu estómago en el escritorio. 

Kast miró a Piñera boquiabierto. Intentaba ponderar sus opciones. ¿Quizás no era muy tarde para negarse e intentar olvidar todo? Pero no le convenía hacer enojar a Piñera ahora que sabía su más sucio secreto. ¿Y si con este acto Dios ya le había dado la espalda por completo? Entonces hacer otra cosa más no empeoraría la situación... 

—Vamos, hombre —le apuró Piñera—. No voy a meterlo, así que no es gay. 

A Kast ese no le parecía un argumento muy convincente pero de todas formas se descubrió a sí mismo con el estómago sobre el escritorio en unos segundos. 

—Buen chico —le apremió Piñera, hundiendo sus dedos en las heridas de su pierna, quizás para castigarlo por su indecisión o quizás para premiaron por cumplir su orden, Kast sentía tanto placer como dolor, así que bien podían ser ambas cosas al mismo tiempo—. Dime qué te gusta que te digan al oído. 

Kast no contestó porque estaba muy distraído ante el repentino peso sobre su espalda, el sonido de un cinturón al desabrocharse y un cierre bajándose.

—Responde. —Piñera agarró un cachete en cada mano y los apretujó con fuerza mientras los abría para dejar el ano al aire libre. El dolor y la humillación solo hicieron que la erección de Last hiciera su regreso triunfal. 

—Me... Me gusta que... ¡AH! ¡Me gusta que me digan cosas de la biblia! 

Piñera había estado ocupado mordiendo su cuello pero dejó de marcarle la piel para reír contra la nuca de Kast. 

—Debí imaginarlo. 

El pene de Piñera rozó con fuerza el ano de Kast. 

—Dijiste... Dijiste que no lo... 

—Shh... No lo meteré, tú solo aprieta bien las piernas. 

Kast obedeció y apretó las piernas, cruzándolas a la altura de sus tobillos. Como medida de seguridad también apretó el culo, por si las moscas. Piñera posicionó su miembro entre el espacio de las piernas de Kast, logrando que con cada movimiento su pene rozara el trasero y las bolas del otro, y así comenzó un ritmo a la vez que mordía allí donde sus dientes llegaran y sus manos apretaban con fuerza los cachetes de Kast. 

—Y Jehová le dijo a Moisés: «Construye un arca muy grande y llénala con animales y tu familia, porque mandaré unos chubascos que inundarán los condominios de los hijos de Abel que viven en el pecado y mandaré un arcoiris y la flor de los siete colores como promesa de que nunca más les mandaré diluvios o marepotos a los seres humanos». Amén.

—Oh, sí, más rápido, más rápido. 

—Es que si hablo más rápido se me enreda la lengua. 

—Nooooo, eso no, ¡muévete más rápido! ¡Métemelo, Piñi! 

—Pero eso es gay.

—Entonces, entonces méteme solo los dedos, ¡ahhhh! 

Piñera se chupó unos dedos para mojarlos con saliva y buscó a tientas el hoyo correcto. 

—Vas a tener que soltar el poto un poquito... —Piñera tenía las cejas arrugadas por la concentración. 

—¡No puedo! Métemelo con fuerza no más. 

Piñera obedeció. No era una sensación muy agradable pero sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando Kast se corrió con sólo un dedo dentro. Quizás tenía talento para algo más, después de todo. Ya que habían entrado en confianza y a causa del orgasmo Kast había relajado los músculos, deslizó su pene hacia donde esta su dedo y penetró a su adversario político. Kast gimió, de dolor o placer, o quizás ambas cosas, y Piñera explotó casi al instante. 

Se quedaron jadeando uno encima del otro por unos minutos. 

—Una vez dijiste que si fueras homosexual serías casto. 

—Era un chiste interno. Si fuera gay sería Kasto-kun, como en los monos chinos. 

Piñera rió pero salió más como un jadeo de moribundo. Ya no estaba como para estos trotes, y más encima en un rato sería el debate. 

—Si me ganas en la elección le voy a contar a todo el mundo que eres sadomasajista y que me rogaste para que te hiciera el sexo antes del debate presidencial —dijo Piñera. Tenía una voz tan cansada y soñadora que no sonaba mucho a amenaza. 

—Si cuentas esto yo le diré a todos que me la chupaste vestido de monja. 

—No estoy vestido de monja. 

—No lo digo por ahora, me refería a hoy en la noche. 

—Ah. Bueno. 

 

 


End file.
